The Sacred Shadows
by The Blacklight
Summary: A war between four kingdoms rages across the realm, and a fifth one treatens to unleash its evil...aided by a mysterious dragon 'Sacred Shadow' Spyro and Cynder must now face this evil, and stop the war. R
1. Chapter 1

Legend holds it that somewhere in this world excist four kingdoms: Red, Blue, Yellow and Green.

But there excists one more….

The Darken kingdom, banished eons ago by the alliance. It now excists on the war torn plains of Daniaria, its inhabitants as the World around them…colourless, grey. Black and white. And riddled with pure evil…

Clans of all sizes clash for the dominace of the black throne, until one day, The evil Faraganese deity Canxiahun returned….

As he united the warring clans, he forged an plan to destroy the four kingdoms… By sparking an war between them, weaken them by it, and then invade. Soon the kingdoms would slaughter each other. Under the command of their blood own corrupted kings and queens….

Yet some parts of the world stay untouched by the war…for now…

Two young dragons make their way to the dragon temple to meet their mentor.


	2. The last guardian

**Chapter 1 - The last Guardian**

The wind sends an chilling breeze over his purple scales. even though, he doesn't bother The freedom of flying taking over.

"You seem in an rather good mood today Cynder" The black dragoness nods at her purple dragon "You bet! This night I'm going to get my very own soul gem!" She makes a loop of joy, followed by a chuckle from Spyro.

"Just think of possibilities, I could toss Sparx around by just a sigh" A devious grin creeps on her face "You better not…or else I have to 'punish' you"Spyro replies with an similiar grin on his face. "oh Spyro! You got to catch me First!" And she dives into the clouds

"Oh, now its on!"

The Chase continues trough the forest, up the mountains and down the river, until they finally arrive at the Dragon Temple. Waiting there, is the new fire guardian Inferlas.

"Finally you two have arrived" booms the large, deep red dragon, his golden eyes gazing at the two

"Sorry master, I had to catch some…" Spyro smirks at Cynder "…air" his remark issues a giggle from Cynder. "Yes…I've heard that one before" Inferlas slightly nods at an training Cyril.

"So whats today's training about?" Cynder wags her tail, It's Sharp tip reflecting light as she does "Today's training is suspended, We have a visitor" Inferlas replies "and He wishes to speak with the two of you"

The two dragons look at each other, and nod at the guardian, following him.

The three enter the dojo, Volteer is talking to the strange grey and black tinted dragon

"so it has started…Ancestors stand us by" Volteer mutters to himself, with an nod from the dragon. The dragon's attention turns to Spyro and Cynder with a smirk

"The two heroes….I'm honored to meet you" The dragon makes a slight bow with his head. "thanks…but what brings you here?"

"Hero, Heroine, I seek your help to stop an ancient evil far more powerfull than the Dark Master"

Spyro tilts his head, but even before he could reply to the question, Cynder steps in

"Hold on right there! You expect US to save…the World, again, for an COMPLETE stranger?" She snorts "besides, we have just banished evil. What makes you think there is one more?"

"you do not understand…this matter is pressing…If we do not act now-"

"I'm sorry sir…but its a no, you're request seems to vague, and Cynder is right, We have just defeated Malefore, give us a break" Spyro walks over to the stranger. Who softly groans.

"very well….but…you will ask me" The dragon turns around, and leaves the temple.

Inferlas huffs and walks over to Volteer "You seem rather distressed….over that dragon's appearance.."

Volteer nods, his sigh containing an hint of stress. "That was no ordinary dragon…That was an Sacred Shadow, they are the guardians of the border between the living World and the dark realm." He turns his attention to the statue in the middle of the room

"They were chosen to guard the dark temple after the alliance war…In an distant land…..blessed with power, yet cursed without an name"

He turns around to face the Young dragons next to the guardian "usually these guardians never set foot in the living World. Yet this one has, which can mean trouble…maybe this is indeed a pressing matter"

"Why have you never told me or Cynder about this?"

"This is rather an dark secret young one, and you were better off not knowing. Until now…" he takes an deep breath

"The Daniaria realm is a dangerous place of chaos and warfare. With unbelievable power for the one who ascends to the black throne. He or she will receive the power of Canxiahun…but yet the tribes and clans will remain fighting…nor can he or she escape the realm thanks to the Sacred Shadows"

Volteer wanders past the two "…According to that dragon, the Evil deity himself has returned…claiming power as well dominance over the warring tribes and clans"

"…he has escaped that realm, and left his mark on ours…Four kings and Four Queens have been corrupted, and are now fighting each other as we speak. I can only hope that this conflict will not reach our temple"

"but If that guy was an Sacred Shadow, shouldn't he have stopped him?" Cynder tilts her head, Volteer giving another deep sigh "the five of them are either killed or missing…all thanks to Canxiahun…"

Inferlas walks up the Electric guardain's side "where did you gain so much knowledge about the dark realm?" The yellow dragon gulps as the question is asked

"What? Whats the matter brother?"

"nothing…I…need to rest" and the Yellow guardian strides off.

As the night falls, Cynder makes a little stroll through the temple. It always calms her before getting a good night sleep with her lover. A grins makes its way on her face as the stars shine bright. And she got her soul gem, which makes her even more happier

A soft rustle of the leaves, crickets singing their nightly songs and the warm, soft night air strokes her scales

A strange feeling takes control of her as she arrives at the dojo. Her eyes widen as she enters.

"We've been spotted!"

"Quick take 'er out before any bigger lizards awake!"

Three black clad figures, on top of the dragon statue, leap down. Surrounding cynder.

"Fighting kind huh? Well A fight you get!" she elegantly swings aside as an figure slashes at her with his cold steel. Followed by the sound of splitting flesh, as Cynder drives her Sharp tail through her adversary. Another one tries to attack her, but finds himself crashing into the wall.

"what tha' hell are yah doin'? yah supposed tha' kill 'er not gettin' yer arses whooped!"

Cynder quickly finishes off the last one with her dark flames, before feeling a thud behind her. She swiftly swoops around, using her tail to cut anyone off their feet behind her.

A loud chuckle comes from the masked figure, apparently the leader of the other three.

"Yer good…but not fast"

An knapsack dangles over the leader's shoulder "Yer in luck, 'cause i've got the thing Master wanted, so I'm not in the mood for an brawl…." At that moment Spyro, followed by Sparx, rushes into the dojo, stopping next to Cynder

"I missed your warmth" A sly grining Spyro remarks. in reply, a slight blush covers Cynder's black scales.

"oh spare me.." the dragonfly mumbles

They both turn their attention to the remaining leader, who gives another chuckle before leaping back on the statue

"tally ho! And far-thy well into thy night!" and the black clad figure disappears through the window

"In english we say Goodnight!" Sparx replies mockingly.

"they took something.." states Cynder as she anxiously looks around the room "..But what? There isn't anything valuable here" Sparx shakes his head and points at the dragon statue. The gems in his eye sockets are gone

"I think our blind stone friend would disagree"

The news of the gems disappearance and Cynder's battle spreads quickly through the temple. And again, the Sacred Shadow has returned

"Now do you believe me? After those thieves attacked?" Spyro nods slightly "those gems can be replaced no problem-"

"those weren't ordinary gems, those are Kiani gems. Used to lock away the Dark realms, after that, the gems were saperated, and now lay scatterd around the World" the conversation gets interrupted by a loud swearing

"They have stolen MY Soulgem too!" Cynder roars as she storms into the room, walking over to the Dragon

"Hey Sacred! I've made up my mind, count me in. Because there is NO one who steals from ME and gets away with it, ALIVE!"

Spyro looks at the Sacred Shadow "I've got the feeling you are saying the truth. Hey, never breathed is always miss, right?" the Sacred Shadow nods, as Volteer enters the room with an sad expression "Spyro, Cynder….good luck out there, if I was younger I would join you, but my duties keep me occupied."

"its okay Volteer, no worries" Volteer nods in respect and leaves the room, muttering. Spyro glances over to Sparx "hey you in too?"

"yah know…as my bro, I got to look after you" he flies around Spyro, thats a yes.

And so the four leave the temple, with the blessing of the guardians. Towards the ocean, the trip leads them past previous locations were they had defeated evil before. they arrive at an beach. There in the white sand, rests an barge.

"This journey to Arcana is too long for flight, so we take the ship to it" Sacred starts to tug the barge into the ocean. Once in, he fixes the sails back on.

"come young ones, the adventure ahead of you asks strengh and an rested body" shortly after Spyro, Cynder and Sparx got aboard, the wind catches the sails….strongly pushing the ship to Arcana…

Spyro looks at the land left behind "how long will it take to get to Arcana?"

"I guess seven days, we'll be arriving at dawn then.."

The ships rocks softly in the waves, and the wind soars into the sails. Sparx settles down on top of the mast "Ah…this is live.."

Cynder stands at the bow, waves colliding smoothly with the wooden , Making her sigh. Spyro sits next to her "hey..are you feeling better now?" She sighs again "I guess" a wing droops over her form "and now?"

"much better" she replies with an purr and nuzzles her purple dragon.

Soon the night creeps in…two dragons snuggled close to each other…adventure awaits them.


	3. Veni, Vidi, Vici

Chapter 2 - veni, vidi, vici

Arcana. Four days later

At the most west located beach of Arcana, a small army of half-dragon soldiers arrived. With them, their new Queen of the Red kingdom.

"how many soldiers have made it with us?" A younger half-dragon next to her on his horse turned around to check the troops

"I think about six to seven hunderd…and I hope general Radiun makes it in time" The Young dragoness gazes over the beach. If they set up camp here, it's most certain that the blue kingdom will have an easy victory. She sighs and dismounts. Her polished armour reflected in the sunlight. Her red an yellow scales pattern over her body.

"we'll have to rest. I cannot afford to lose any more soldiers due exuastion" almost instantly the soldiers began to spread out, taking a place to rest. An robed rabbit, the Red Arch-mage Salvadian, made his way to the young queen.

"mistress, with all do respect. But seeing the current situation, we better have a plan if we are to see day four" He was right, the Blue kingdom would have no problem massacring the remains of the red kingdom here. Her only hope is her plan, she has send General Radiun to recruit from the villages spread all over this province. he would attack the blue army in the back

She followed the old rabbit to three other high ranked inviduals: Captain Thua, her younger brother and tactician Mirkahn and the war scarred vetran General Gihvan. They Greeted her

"Sister, I'm happy to report that our scouts have returned. This area has only one entrance, a path through the cliffs, surrounded by rock, thus making an proper tactic easier" she smiles at her bothers words, her wise and help full brother is the reason she is still alive. If he didn't warm her of their suspicious acting parents, the Red kingdom, and its royalty would be lost. Yet, in order to save the kingdom, and herself, she had to kill her corrupted parents. This, still haunts her.

"Plus, our scouts have found the advancing army, it'll take another three days before they arrive" the others nodded.

"general Gihvan. Whats the status with the troops? Do they still wish to fight?"

"they are doubt full your highness, I can't blame them. But are yet hope full that you'll bring them their long awaited revenge."

"Captain Thua?" Upon hearing his name, Thua snapped out of his thoughts "Y-yes your highness?"

"I want you to round up all the archers, head up the cliff. And take positions towards our camp" Several surprised looks glanced at their Queen, but a smirk form her brother.

She nodded at the cliff that separates the beach from the forest on top. "Salvadian, its time to test those new explosive runes of you. Remember the path through the cliff to get here?" Salavdian nodded in reply "get on top of there, place a few right behind the edge, and activate them on my signal" she turned her attention to the heavily armoured General "Gihvan, I need you to split up the army into smaller squads, six members each. Position them in the vegetation on the cliff"

"pardon me my liegess, but what camp may i ask, I though we are going to set up on the cliff tops?"

A smirk found its way on the Queen's snout "We are going to set an decoy camp here, and in order to make it obvious that there is no one on top these cliffs I want it to look that we are resting in the camp. I want a few campfires, lights in the tents and some dummies that are the guards. Now go"

The archmage, and the general saluted her. And start to Carry out their orders. Thua bowed before going to complete his aswell.

"Liloin, the following three days we must spend preparing the troops and home our skills"

"Indeed brother, even so, I am proud on you. Thanks to your planning this kingdom might be saved." Mirkahn shook his head "No dear sister. It was our planning, not just mine" he replied with a smile on his snout.

Meanwhile a small storm raged on the high seas.

"young ones, I must teach you a secret ability" Sacred, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx took sheltering below deck, in the cargo hold

"Why that? Our skills are power full enough to defeat any evil" Cynder wagged her tail, awaiting an answer from the dragon. She and Spyro had defeated the dark master himself and she would like to know why, by the ancestors, they need a new power to stop THIS evil

"Well, Arcana is home of the half-dragons, even though they are smaller, and walk on two legs. They are significantly stronger, With this new power you'll be able to harness their strenght "

Suddenly, Sacred got engulved in a white light. And when it dissapeared. A black robed and hooded Half-dragon stood in front of the three heroes. it's snout and face, hidden behind an white mask.

"Shapeshifting, A power full ability to switch between forms and powers" He stretched his wings. "In order to defeat this evil, one must be power full, agile and unpredicteble…"

Spyro looked at Sacred in awe. "whoa…And you are going to teach us this? Well that'll keep us busy for the coming days" Sacred shook his head "young one, not all magic requires a complex training of the mind. Some just require an empty one to engulf, now take these rune belts. They will house your other form" Spyro and Cynder strapped the belts around their necks. Spyro could have sworn that he heard an voice applauding him

"Now…let these words spin your mind: Fihna, Delsuras dernar mihan."

Spyro closed his eyes, and started to mumble those words. Slowly but surely he felt an strange vibe building in his body. His eyes snapped open as his body is engulfed in a white light, the words echoed in his mind

Cynder gasped, which turned into a blush and a giggle "Wow! From all the things I wish to see, this one just reached the top" Sparx gaged and put a hand in front of his eyes "Spyro, seriously. Do you have to show off your man-tools?!" Spyro, now standing on two legs instead of four, and tried to cover up

"and thats why half-dragons wear clothes" Sacred stated and conjured another white aura around Spyro. This time, he worn an White leather armour and black trousers, complete with sword.

"okay..wow.." He tried to take a step, which seemed more like balancing on an thin rope. He stumbled and fell snout-first on the wooden Floor, which made Cynder and Sparx laugh.

A low growl escaped form Spyro's throat. And rolled his eyes

"my turn!" Cynder stepped forward, the words twisting in her mind. _"whoa..this is more weirder than that Crystal me and Spyro were trapped in" _she thought as her body started to glow

Spyro slowly got back on his feet, in front of him, a smirking Half-dragon Cynder. Fully dressed in an similar outfit as that from Spyro.

Although she has more rounder features, especially her chest.

"Hey! How come you are dressed?!" Spyro gave her an questioned look

"its called watch and learn sweetie" she replied with an smirk, Spyro shook his head, yet his mind is still saving multiple pictures of her new body, and ho wit would look without the clothing.

Sacred chuckled and summoned some dummies "Lets train your skill with the blade.." Suddenly the dummy became alive, Sacred walked over to it.

"First and most important moves you should know are counters…Shield or no shield, every self respecting warrior should know these." The dummy tried to slash at Sacred, who blocked the blade, and swiped it away before landing an punch right under the ribs. Which made the dummy stumble backwards

"the most basic move, Block, swipe, punch below the ribs. Its an quite sensitive spot and it will surely send your adversary into pain, you can also execute this move with back end of your blade, ideal when wielding a shield"

The dummy attacked Sacred again. But this time, Sacred spinned the blade of the dummy aside. And thrusted his blade into its guts. "If the enemy tries to stab you, parry and counter with a stab of your own, same goes for slashes and charges, parry or step aside, let your blade do the work"

Cynder unsheathed her blade "let me give it a try" Spyro swaggered aside to give Cynder room

This time, the dummy leaped at Cynder, who in turn, smashed the blade away, and landed an elbow below the ribs.

"practial, Nice move" he nodded at Spyro "Now you give it a try" Spyro, who just got used to his legs, nodded understanding and pulled his blade. This time the dummy charged at Spyro, who stepped aside and swiped the dummy in its neck, which made it crash into the ground.

"again, nice move. You can improvise all kinds of moves on these counters, it only requires the knowledge of when to use a certain type of move and the basics"

He gestured the three to follow, leaving the dummy on the ground. Outside, rain is pouring and the waves strode high.

"As a warrior, one shouldn't fear the forces of nature. nor enemy numbers"

Sacred summoned five dummies this time, all of them circled around Spyro and Cynder "oh man…this is gonna be nasty" Sparx groaned, landing On Sacred's shoulder. As they leaped at Spyro and Cynder, They both jump aside, letting two dummies stab each other, while Spyro beheaded another. Cynder cuts one off its feet and lodges her blade into its chest, while her tail rips the unlucky adversary behind her open.

"marvelous, now, a few more. But this time you are going to use a shield" the two received a buckler from Sacred "A shield is your best friend beside your blade, its a better choice to Block with a shield then using suicidal heroics with an blade." Both the dragons put the shield on, Spyro practicing a bash "This feels way safer than just a steel bar in front of you" he remarked softly

And another five dummies are summoned by Sacred. This time in front of Spyro and Cynder. Spyro charges into them, and bashes a blade away, while cutting its owners guts. Cynder blocks a spear, and bashes it aside, she quickly spins behind the Sharp point, slashing the throat of her attacker. And it turned into an straw rag doll

Spyro swipes around, and shoots out a burst of flames from his mouth, charcoaling the remaining dummies "Perfect, but don't think that you are ready for Arcana yet, but I suggest you should train the remaining three days, not only it will serve you well for battle, but it wil also keep the boredom away" Spyro and Cynder smile at each other and nod at Sacred,

Sparx fluttered around them "WOW! Whoo! That was awesome! Do it again, please!"

Spyro chuckles at his brother's words. "in time Sparx" at that moment Spyro's mind took in the thoughts about Volteer, he shook his head and dismissed them

Three days of training and sailing pass, and there…beaches of Arcana lay in the morning sun "Land ahoy! Prepare to disembark!" Sparx flies down the mast, fluttering around the three half-dragons

"whoa…Arcana.." "yes, the half-dragon world" Sacred takes a better look with a telescope "Hmmm…it seems that the Red kingdom have set up camp here…strange move…" Spyro spreads his wings "What are we waiting on? We can fly this small distance, no problem" Cynder nods in agreement "Alright young ones, I'll hide the ship. You go" With a mighty swoop of his wings Spyro takes off, followed by Cynder and Sparx. Once again the thoughts about Volteer invade his mind

"_why do I keep being worried about him? He is perfectly safe, plus Spyro, he can defend himself without doubt so stop being worried" _he didn't notice Cynder flying next to him

"Is there something wrong sweetheart?" Her voice had a hint of concern, He knew her skill to decipher emotions. And her frequent use of that skill. There was no turning around it now "I keep being worried about Volteer…he acted rather…strange" Cynder gave him a warm smile "then don't, Volteer is just going through a tough time. That's what you get when you grow older, put him out your head sweetie. And concentrate on your flight" He gave her a weak smile in reply.

Soon they arrive at the camp, it seems that it is abandoned, yet the fires were still burning. "This is obviously some sort of trap…" Cynder mutters. Her eyes gazed across the camp Spyro too looked around, not a soul to find. Suddenly they heard footsteps, marching…an army is on approach.

A Blue banner carrier made his way over the dune, spotting Spyro and Cynder and their flying friend Sparx…for a moment the four stare at each other…

Suddenly the half-dragon who carried the banner pulled his blade "Now! Attack!" before Spyro and Cynder can pull theirs, whole rows of Blue soldiers stormed over the dune.

"this is not what I had in mind when I was thinking of an welcoming party!" Cynder gulped, and made a stance. Unsure if she and her lover would see day two

But before the first soldiers enter battle with the two, a series of explosions rip apart the edge on top of the path through the cliff, large chunks of rock blocking and splitting the blue army in three.

"we better move now we have the chance!" Spyro shouted, who slashes a soldier in his neck followed by Cynder and Sparx, who hides behind her shield

Cynder swipes a soldier aside before lodging her blade at an expecting target, Spyro got himself involved with two soldiers. One smacks him to the ground, groaning, Spyro rolls away before cold steel could reach him. However, he rolled into the other's kick

Cynder, seeing this, makes her way over to the rather helpless purple dragon, who blocked and tried to get away from the blades and claws of several other soldiers

A roar behind her reminded that she should have turned her attention behind her, as an agonizing pain crept over her spine

"Spyro!" The purple dragon slammed one of his adversaries into the others before dashing to Cynder, hacking an slashing down any who was dumb enough to stand in his way. Suddenly a arrow impacted in the skull of a soldier next to him. He managed to behead Cynder's attacker before a whole rain of arrows shriek through the air

"Cynder! Sparx Take cover!" Spyro Yells as arrows begin to impact around them taking down row after row. They both make their way behind an large log, arrows thwacking against it

"alright…what the hell IS going on here? And I'm not talking about the weather change"

"like I said before, its a trap" Cynder groaned as she examined her wound "Thus meaning we have gotten our selves into SOME mess " they suddenly hear another war cry, coming from the cliffs, followed by the clashing of steel and roars.

"Oh thats just great, we end up dead on an battlefield, yeah just…" A blue perforated archer drops next to Sparx "…G-great…" he mutters as he observes the bloody corpse. The sound of arrows flying died away and Cynder took a fast peek. The whole beach is covered in arrows and bodies. The survivors, confused and disordered, find themselves opposing ten half-dragons: Red soldiers who have joined the fray.

Spyro tried to get back in the fight, since no one hurts his Cynder! but was yanked back by her

"you idiot! We don't even know if those are friendly" she hissed Spyro slowly seated himself next to Cynder "sorry…" he softly growled

The remaining blue soldiers realize there is no way they were going to win, and surrendered. Victorious roars from the allied soldiers Marked the end of the battle on the beach. Another Group of soldiers stormed down the cliffs to capture the defeated blue soldiers

"W-Who the hell are you then?" a voice boomed from behind the three. A half-dragon, differently armoured than the others stood behind them. Sparx was first to answer

"Oh we were just passing by yah know, and then all of a sudden, WHAM! War! Heh, funny isn't? so we'll be on our way then"

Cynder sighed and shook her head, followed by a similar expression from Spyro "Sparx…not now…Well there's no running from here so I guess that telling our names would be a wise decision…the name is Spyro" he nervously replied as the half-dragon softly placed his blade inbetween Spyro's eyes, a few inches more and he would cross-eye.

"and mine is Cynder" the Black dragoness on her turn replied the half-dragon chuckled, and lowerd his blade

"nice to meet someone who doesn't try to cut our hearts out for once…my name is Captain Thua, i'm in charge of defending the beach, but my Queen needs me, So its nice to meet you two. But we'll have proper introductions later" and Thua leaped over the log

Sparx crossed his arms "A man of few words…."

The soldiers quickly joined up with their Captain and stormed towards the blocked path. And climbed over the rocks. Spyro nodded at Cynder and Sparx that they should follow them.

"Spyro…you think it'll be wise to have such battles again? We barely survived this one" He nodded at her words, he realized with a shudder that if that wound of hers was any deeper. He would be a lonely purple dragon again.

"But we might also gain an new ally, these red guys seem rather friendly" Spyro replied in an more serious voice, Cynder knew they need all the help they can get. But that would involve making new enemies as well. She sighed at her lover's words

"Sure, but didn't you notice that I nearly got KILLED there?! Jeez Spyro just because we hammered some dummies doesn't mean that we can cut down trained forces. And if we join them, you must realize that we'll get their enemies on our heads as well"

Sparx crossed his arms "this is one of the FEW times she is right bro" A slight growl erupted from Cynder, Spyro sighed "guess you're right, there is no use into getting ourselves killed, nor do I want to lose you…" He softly nuzzled her, she replied with a smile

"uhm guys? I hate to be the romance-pooper but uhm, there still is a war going on?" Spyro nods at his adoptive brother "maybe we can watch from those rocks" He pointed at the rocks

Even before Cynder could reply, Spyro stormed off. Cynder growled and followed him with Sparx

With little hardship he climbed on the tall rocks. Before him lies an chaotic battle between red and blue. The archers on the edge make short work of anyone who wears blue and is stupid enough to escape over the rocks.

Blood stained the soil as the Queen and her soldiers cut through the blue ranks like a hot knife through butter. Spyro was suddenly tackled into the battle. He rolls back onto his feet, barely dodged a blade and whacked away an spear aimed for his nose. Followed by a slash on his wings.

"Duck!" A voice cries out, Spyro ducks as an mighty swipe splits the throat of an blue soldier in two. With his white leather armour cover in the red fluid, Spyro blinks at his saviour

A rather young dragoness, armoured in shining steel, stained with the blood of her enemies smiled at him. Her golden eyes quickly switched to the other side of the path

At that moment, a red general climbed over the rock on the other side, as the remaining blue soldiers dropped their weapons

"My lady! The blue choose cowardice above honour, they are fleeing the battle!"

Loud victorious roars are heard all over the battlefield. Cynder lands next to Spyro and slapped him "What the hell Spyro?! I though you said that will keep away from battle?" Spyro rubbed his cheek and muttered some curses, Cynder slightly shook her head and groaned as her wound replied in pain from that action. "you could have lost your live!, and I my dragon! Think damn it! Then who is going to stop that evil?" She gazed into his purple orbs, and a smile found its way on Spyro's snout

"Yah know? You are so cute when you are pissed"

A slap landed on his left cheek "OW! Okay I deserved that" Cynder shook her head, and groaned once more in pain "no...that was compensation for your other cheek" she said with an grin, Spyro rolls his eyes and turns his attention to Sparx, Who broadly grinned and crossed his fingers.

"Are you two done yet?" the two half-dragons turn to the young half-dragoness, while the rest of the red army was looking at them, making them both feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well then, introduce yourself" She said sharply, Cynder nodded and stepped forward "My name is Cynder, heroine from far beyond the horizon" she said in her utmost polite tone "Cynder, I think they understand NORMAL English" Cynder slapped Spyro with her tail. The young Half-dragoness nodded, and pointed at Spyro "Interesting, and who is the purple one?"

Spyro shot up "my name is Spyro, And I'm the legendary hero of the dragon realms, like my Cynder here" he said with an smile. Cynder rolled her eyes with a slight blush "Nice to meet you two….my name is Liloin, Queen Liloin" she turned around and let her gaze fall upon the battlefield

"And this is our home…whats left of it…" Salvadian used his magic to heal Cynder's wounds, before attending to Spyro

"But for now" the old rabbit stated "We celebrate!" Following, was the cheering of hundreds of soldiers. Spyro Smiled at Cynder who in return gave a smirk and shook her head

"now is our chance!" Spyro clenched his fist in anticipation "your ladyship?" Liloin turned her attention to Spyro "Yes?"

"Do you allow us to join your forces? It seems you could need all the help you can get, and This hero and his heroine with his brother will" He bowed before her. A blade softly touched his right shoulder "you are yet to show me if you are worthy of the title 'heroes' but my yes you have to join" Spyro's mind had celebration of its own. And Cynder issued a smile _"There we are, Members of an forgein kingdom" _her mind stated.

"The three of you are to report at my tent" Liloin continued "There I will give you your rank and orders, but for now, we celebrate our victory!" She pierced the sky with her blade in her pose. Her troops and officers roared once more in victory before they made their way to the cliffside forest, to celebrate.

Cynder tugged Spyro's arm "come on, we are missing a party" in a blink of an eye, Spyro caught Cynder in his arms. She yelped and laughed as her purple dragon carries her to the party.

"You relax, let me do the walking" He kissed her softly, followed by a groan from Sparx "Guys…seriously"

"My congratulations to you, my sister" Mirkahn walked over to his sister who stared out into the sky "Yes my brother" she smiled "veni, vidi, vici"


End file.
